


light me up and pour me down

by i_m_disappeared



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Alex, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Waxplay, a tiny bit of fluff in the margins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_m_disappeared/pseuds/i_m_disappeared
Summary: When some Christmas candles awaken unknown desires in you, trust your lovely boyfriend to attend to all your wishes.This is just gratuitous smut set during - how some people might call it - the most wonderful time of the year, involving props like candles and blindfolds.Happy Hoelidays!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: RWRB Winterfest 2020





	light me up and pour me down

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the festive waxplay fic literally nobody asked for!  
> This was in my head for a while and then Christmas happened, so I thought, why not combine it.  
> (I know I am a bit late but I think it still counts.)
> 
> This is also my contribution to the wonderful RWRB Winterfest 2020  
> Prompt 17: Candles ;)))
> 
> Hoe Hoe Hoe and such!

It all had started at the beginning of December, after they – both way too busy this year to really engage in too much of a festive spirit – had made the poor attempt to at least put up a few candles and a bit of decoration on some branches to not totally neglect the Holidays.  
  
It had been a quiet night in, and they retreated to read on the couch, Henry’s head rested on Alex’s thigh and David curled up at his feet.  
  
It was cozy and comfortable, especially since Henry had to surrender himself to sleep a while ago and was dozing on his leg now, minimally drooling, the tattered copy of _Emma_ sprawled open on his chest. It was endearing.  
  
As Alex felt the frequency of his eyes falling shut increase drastically, he decided it was time to go to bed and put the introduction to anarchist theory he was emerging in for fun to the side.  
  
Without disturbing Henry yet he leant forward, blowing out the candle that had been burning on the coffee table. He wet his thumb and index finger to ensure even the last bit of a blaze was extinguished and put it to the gleaming wick a bit too eagerly, resulting in a few small splotches of wax on his skin.  
  
It was not painful, it was merely recognizable at all. But somehow, it was doing something to Alex, sending a rush of excitement through his veins, the dull tiredness that had overtaken him only seconds ago rapidly giving way for something way more vivid.  
  
Alex bit his lip, staring at the little red dots creating an interesting contrast on his brown skin, then at the still liquid part on top of the candle. Unable to resist the temptation he dipped his finger into the hot fluid, digging his teeth deeper into his bottom lip when it bit his skin.  
  
It wasn’t unpleasant. On the contrary, something about the slight burn made the blood rush in his ears and tugged at his guts in a rather familiar way. Maybe it was the weight and warmth of Henry’s head on his thigh that spurred this kind of thoughts.  
  
Maybe it was a desire that had always been within him and he just hadn’t been able to become aware of it yet. But suddenly there were images in his mind of hot wax dripping onto his skin. All kinds of places and certainly not only his hands.  
  
Alex tried to shake the images off, quickly let the remnants of his little awakening disappear into a paper tissue before gently waking Henry up and moving to the bedroom. As much as he wanted to give his boyfriend his well-deserved rest, it was absolutely impossible to keep his hands off him that night, not in the state of arousal he had been in since the warm liquid had touched his skin earlier.  
  
*****  
  
Experimenting with wax was nothing he had ever considered before and now it quickly became one of the only things he could think about. Anytime Alex just as much as saw a candle, he had to actively fight the pressing urge to touch it. Which was unfortunate around Christmas time to say the least.  
  
After several days of restless thoughts, he gave in to temptation and started to google things. Maybe reading about the specific practices would make him realize it was not really what he wanted. But with every explanation or report of personal experience on a blog, with every picture of artfully splattered dried wax on a back or stomach he had to face the truth: he really wanted to try this.  
  
So, he needed to confess to Henry. It was not like they had not done their fair share of experimenting in the bedroom, exploring various positions and toys and even a pair of handcuffs every now and then. But somehow this still felt more daring. Slightly forbidden.  
  
Alex was halfway through his second glass of wine during dinner one night when he realized it was now or never. If he didn’t put his lowered inhibitions to good use and tell Henry what was haunting him for almost two weeks now, maybe a fitting moment would not come again so soon.  
  
“Henry?” The other man looked up from his plate, a soft smile on his lips. “Yes, love?” Alex took another swig of the wine, savouring the rich taste on his tongue and the warmth travelling through his body, although he did not exactly know if the alcohol was the sole reason for that phenomenon.  
  
He could do this. He knew there was not a single thing in the world he couldn’t tell Henry. That he would never berate him or laugh at him or even just think something demeaning about him.  
  
“Have you ever thought about hot candle wax?” Henry stopped in his tracks, the fork of fried rice he was about to bring to his mouth hovering in the air. He needed a second to put it down and respond.  
  
“In which context?” It looked like a light had been switched on behind his brilliantly blue eyes, making them glint mischievously.  
  
He _knew_ _exactly_ which context Alex had in mind, he just wanted to make him spell it out. But Alex was already in to deep to cop out now. “In the sexual context,” he replied as casually as he could, not missing how he was failing gloriously, betrayed by the hoarseness that had taken over his voice. He could have made it up in his nervous haze, but it looked like Henry’s eyes flickered in excitement.  
  
“I haven’t yet. But you have, am I getting this right?” His voice was deep and rich, the sound of it making Alex’s skin tingle. He was already hard in his pants.  
  
Alex could do nothing but nod, unable to form coherent words when his brain was firing images at him of Henry’s elegant fingers holding a sturdy candle. He still couldn’t explain where all of this was so suddenly coming from, but he was not hating it.  
  
“Is this something you want to try out?” Henry’s direct question brought him back to reality. “Yes,” he hurried to confirm. Then decided to provide a bit more information.  
  
“I can’t explain to you where exactly this is coming from, because I don’t know myself. But I have been doing some research and it did not help getting my mind off it. So, if you are okay with it…”  
  
Henry smirked, and Alex felt an immediate burst of relief. He was certainly okay with it. “Looks like I have a bit of studying to do myself to keep up with your scientific progress.” Now Alex grinned, too.  
  
It might have seemed weird to outsiders to talk about it this way, but it was just so decidedly them, it made his heart burst. He loved this man so much, it was sometimes surreal, even to himself.  
  
“Just so I can be sure to work with the right premises…” Henry spoke up once again making Alex meet his eyes. “We are talking hot wax on your body, correct?” The affirming sound Alex made was embarrassingly close to a moan.  
  
*****  
  
The first email arrived when Alex was in class, titled _Interim Research Findings_ and he was so emersed in his own studies that he neither thought ill of it nor checked the addressor.  
  
It was a mistake, as he had to subsequently catch up on the entire lecture due to having to use all his existing brain capacity during it to will away the massive boner the contents had caused him.  
  
It was from Henry, of course, listing a compilation of different wax play techniques as well as a selection of candles for Alex to choose his favourite.  
  
From then on, he got at least one email daily. Sometimes it was educational videos of people explaining the Dos and Don’ts, which was admittedly helpful and taking a lot of the concerns he still had in the back of his head away.  
  
Sometimes it was just a picture titled ‘ _You would look stunning like this_ ’ or another link to more candles. No matter what, there was not a single chance for Alex to get his head off the topic for longer than a few hours. Until Christmas was just around the corner.  
  
With all the typical end of the year stress as well as the obligatory trip to spend the Holidays at the Palace looming over everything, Alex had his mind occupied with too many things to constantly obsess about his new favorite topic.  
  
Henry and he had established the tradition to have their private Christmas celebrations early on 23rd, as they would be travelling the whole day after to arrive in England in time for Christmas Day.  
  
So, it was technically Christmas-Eve-Eve when they were cooking a small but festive dinner together and exchanging gifts under the tree.  
  
Alex was on his second mug of hot chocolate, pleasantly filled with good food and lots of sugar, just revelling in the relaxed atmosphere. The fire crackled softly in the fireplace and some record Henry had put on that he wasn’t paying too much attention to was playing in the distance.  
  
They had already exchanged their gifts. Each of them had given David a new toy, which he was happily investigating at the foot of the couch they were sitting on, Henry’s arm around Alex’s shoulders.  
  
He had gotten Henry a rare first edition of Virginia Woolf’s _The Waves_ , that had taken him quite some effort to get his hands on, as well as a boxy suit jacket with an asymmetrical black and white plaid print by Vivienne Westwood.  
  
He knew Henry had looked at it several times but would have never dared to buy it for himself. So, Alex had decided to help make it happen.  
  
He himself had received two unpretentious and classy leather-clad notebooks. One was empty and his absolute favorite brand, plain thick paper and the exactly right size to take it with him anywhere. Because of course Henry knew that his current one would soon need replacement, only a few pages left to fill.  
  
But the other one, a bit bigger, a bit thinner, was the thing that had made his heart beat faster. Henry had started it their first Christmas together, when he had given Alex a notebook similar to this, his hands shaky while handing it over.  
  
It had been a selection of their emails, all handwritten in Henry’s beautiful, flawless cursive. To make them theirs again, he had explained.  
  
Alex couldn’t hold back the tears then. Since that Christmas he eagerly awaited which letters Henry would have chosen for him each year. Especially, as he always added a new one at the end. Alex was still waiting to read this one, planning to do so on the plane, when Henry was sleeping next to him.  
  
He could have maybe drifted off like this, the cozy atmosphere lulling him to the most relaxed state he had been in in months. But Henry had different plans. Alex got more attentive again when he felt Henry’s body stir next to his, making him look up.  
  
His boyfriend had the hand that was not slung around Alex’s shoulders hidden between some pillows. It was only a bit suspicious.  
  
“I have one more thing,” Henry proceeded to explain, making Alex’s eyebrows shoot up. They had agreed on two gifts max after all, to avoid another escalation like it had taken place the first year.  
  
“I know it’s technically against the rules. But it’s for the two of us so I decided it does not count,” Henry explained further, a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
Alex was too excited as he saw the considerable wrapped packet to bother faking to scold Henry for the special treatment. He reached his hands out, quickly getting rid of the shiny night blue wrapping paper as well as the lid of the box.  
  
He felt Henry’s eyes glued to his every motion. He would have tried to draw it out, make him wait, but he was simply to impatient himself to finally learn what was in the box.  
  
He maybe should have expected it. His mind had been going wild, imagining this. But still, he was caught by surprise when he recognized the contents of the parcel. He had seen some of them, on pictures and websites.  
  
He had not expected for Henry to already have bought them. A thrill shot through every cell in his body as he leant closer to thoroughly get a look at the array of soy wax candles.  
  
There was a smaller cream colored one in a glass, two long and slim dark red ones, that almost looked like your regular candles you put in a holder but most likely weren’t. And finally one sturdier, thicker one in a dark blue color that for some mysterious reason got Alex the most excited.  
  
Next to the candles there was a velvety piece of fabric, colored a rich indigo. Although it looked nondescript Alex knew exactly what it was meant for.  
  
He couldn’t keep his hand from reaching forward, his fingers carefully feeling out the soft material, resulting in unambiguous surges of arousal travelling through his entire being. He lifted his gaze, fingers still buried in the fabric, looked up at Henry through his lashes in a questioning manner.  
  
“Whenever I tried to imagine a scene, there was not a single time I could see you without your eyes blindfolded,” he responded to the unspoken question, making Alex’s head spin at the mere thought of Henry fantasizing about him like this. “So I bought it. You don’t have to, of course. We don’t have to do anything tonight, or ever, if you don’t want to.”  
  
It all clicked into place now. Henry had planned this meticulously. Earlier, he had stumbled briefly over Henry refusing to have wine with his dinner. It was odd, as they were usually having a glass together, but he had not thought too much of it, sticking to soda himself as he wasn’t in the mood for drinking alone.  
  
Now it made sense that he wanted to stay sober. Even the choice of his outfit, a light blue shirt Alex adored on him, seemed more meaningful now. He had been subject of a maneuver of seduction without even noticing it.  
  
“I want to.” Alex’s whisper was hoarse, the strain his arousal had on his voice undeniable. “Tonight. Please.” Usually and in his everyday life Alex was not one to plead, ever. It was just not the way he worked. He would rather put himself through hell before he begged for something.  
  
But in bed with Henry, it sometimes came so easy to him, almost disturbingly easy. This seemed to be one of those nights.  
  
As Henry placed the box on the armrest of the couch and stood up, Alex was unable to stop himself from following his motions with his glance. It was not news that he had to look up at him anyways, but it was different, the way he was towering over him now.  
  
It was not at all a bad feeling. It was exciting, especially with the prospect of the further proceedings of the night Henry had set with his gift.  
  
When he held out his hand to help Alex up, he took it without hesitation, letting himself be hauled up directly into Henry’s arms. Alex couldn’t suppress a tiny giggle from escaping his lips, intuitively nestling his body against his boyfriend’s.  
  
He felt a bit dizzy despite the fact he had not drunk one single drop tonight. He wanted to slap himself for thinking: ‘ _Drunk on love._ ’  
  
Henry’s sultry voice shook him out of his thoughts, so close to his ear he could barely make a sound and Alex would still be able to perceive it. “How about you go upstairs, love? Wait for me there.” A shiver took over his body at the sound of those enticing words.  
  
“I take care of the mess here and then I’ll set the scene in the bedroom. You wait in the bathroom. Get yourself ready for me. Maybe shave where you want me to use the wax on you. It’s not that pleasant on hair. I’ll come and get you. You don’t leave the bathroom without me.” None of this was a suggestion. It was an order and Alex loved every bit of it.  
  
He nodded, his face still buried in the crook of Henry’s neck, his familiar smell taking over his senses. Combined with the forbidden words, the vision of what would happen soon, it was a sure road to make him lightheaded.  
  
The clap of Henry’s hand on his ass got him out of his reverie, putting him into action. “Come on love, we’ve got no time to waste.” The last thing Alex wanted was to wait a second longer than necessary.  
  
Therefore he detached himself from his partner’s chest but couldn’t resist leaning forward and catching his lips in a soft kiss. “Don’t keep me waiting for too long, baby.”   
  
******  
  
When Alex turned on the lights in their ensuite bathroom his eyes fell immediately on his own reflection in the mirror. A faint blush tinted his cheeks, a clear sign of his excitement which was as obvious in the glint of his eyes.  
  
Alex cast off the soft navy blue cashmere sweater he had been wearing, then continued with the white shirt underneath, his dark grey chinos and finally his socks and underwear.  
  
He did not waste too much time, stepping into the shower and turning on the rain setting, revelling in the hot spray pouring down on him.  
  
It was relaxing for a brief second, before he remembered what he was here for, excitement immediately taking over his body again. He was so eager to give himself completely to Henry tonight like he had not been in a while.  
  
Alex had needed some time to accept his submissive side. Had to understand at first that it did not take anything away from his strong, independent personality and his agency when he liked to be ordered around in bed from time to time. He also was convinced it would never be possible with anyone but Henry.  
  
He knew for certain that he could never trust anybody as much as to let them see this side of him. Besides, it was not as if his insubordinate nature – or how Henry tended to call it in this context: brattiness – did completely vanish in these moments. It was just a very different feeling, knowing it would have direct consequences, provoking them even.  
  
Alex covered his entire body in soap, making very sure to do a thorough job at cleaning himself. After he was satisfied, he grabbed the razor and shaving cream from the little rack that held all their showering utensils.  
  
He did only occasionally shave any parts of his body apart from his face. It was too much effort especially as he preferred himself with body hair, so he stuck to a slight trim wherever it was necessary. That Henry too liked it better that way was a nice side effect.  
  
Tonight was different though. It was a completely practical decision to remove his body of all the hair that could cause unpleasant reactions when confronted with hot candle wax.  
  
He remembered how Henry had said he should choose the parts he wanted him to use the wax on. Just thinking about the options made him shiver.  
  
Finally, he decided to go for his legs, including thigs, as well as his chest. He even removed his happy trail, too tempted by the imagination of trails of wax running down his front. It took him quite a while as he worked thoroughly, until the last remnants of foam and hair went down the drain.  
  
Alex let his palms wander slowly over his chest, not missing to gently rub his nipples, down over his stomach and hips to survey the smoothness of his thigs.  
  
The way his hands suddenly glid over the soft skin seamlessly made him contemplate to make the effort of shaving more often. Especially as he expected it to be Henry’s hands soon.  
  
The simple thought of Henry’s big palms curling around his thigs, his thumbs rubbing over the smooth surface went directly to his cock. Which had been quite interested since the box of candles had been revealed.  
  
His eyes fell on the small bottle of lube they kept between all the shampoo and shower gel and other tinctures. With the amount of shower sex they usually had it had been proven more practical to just keep a sample at hand instead of always having to think about getting it from the bedroom.  
  
Henry would probably take his sweet time with getting everything ready, knowing exactly how riled up Alex already was. He could as well make use of the time and get himself even a bit more ready than he was intended to.  
  
So, he gave in to the urge of bringing himself a bit of relief and squeezed a small amount of the bottle’s contents onto his fingers. After leaning comfortably against the wall, the cold tiles an interesting contrast to the warm water trickling down on his body, he opened his legs wider to comfortably reach between them.  
  
His one hand still stroked his thigh, relishing in the easy glide, while the other went directly for his rim, bathing it in sticky fluid. He gasped quietly while delicately circling his entrance.  
  
His thoughts automatically wandered back to Henry’s hands holding one of the lit candles, the wax slowly pooling on top of it, ready to be used on Alex’s skin.  
  
He wished for Henry’s hands on his thigs, slowly wandering upwards, teasing him. Instead, it were his own fingers slipping into him, first one, quickly followed by a second. Alex craved the feeling of fullness so much, he stopped thinking clearly, didn’t even recognize the soft moans escaping him.  
  
His mind was fully occupied with chasing the exaltation the rubbing of his fingers against his walls was causing him, wishing it was caused by Henry instead. He almost slipped his name at one point. Force of habit.  
  
He pushed himself further and further, rutting his hips against his own hand, the other curled around his thick cock, his back pressed more firmly against the tiles, desperately seeking for any kind of leverage.  
  
It took all his strength of will to stop and divest himself of his fingers. He wanted to proceed, but something told him Henry would not be all to amused if he found him like that. And nothing in this world would keep him from getting what he was so impatiently craving for tonight. Not even his own horniness.  
  
Alex allowed himself to indulge in a second round of lathering his body in soap, almost squirming at the sensitivity of his own skin. The warm water, dirty thoughts and even dirtier touches surely had left their mark.  
  
Ultimately, he turned the water off and stepped outside, the slightly cooler air of the bathroom causing goosebumps to appear.  
  
He grabbed one of the fleecy white towels hanging next to the shower and began to rid his body of all remaining water. When he heard sounds from outside, he stopped in his tracks, his heart immediately speeding up.  
  
Knowing Henry was so close now did not help his patience. He wanted to go outside. Touch him. Or more urgently: be touched by him.  
  
It took a superhuman amount of strength to restrain, but to his own surprise, he managed. Telling himself that what was awaiting him was worth the idle time did clearly help.  
  
So instead of giving in to his urges and curiosity he proceeded to dry himself off completely. He could be good. At least for Henry he could, if not for anybody else.  
  
After his skin was pleasantly dry he decided to go the extra mile today and reached for the bottle of body lotion resting on a shelf next to the sink. This was not a hectic morning after all when there was only time for a quick shower and nothing else. It was a special occasion that asked for special treatment.  
  
He was very diligent in covering his entire body with the rich creme, the pleasant mixture of cardamom, cedarwood and bergamot taking over his senses. The lotion was a soothing relief where his skin was still slightly irritated from the razor.  
  
After applying a finishing touch of deodorant, he slipped into the pair of boxer briefs he had brought from his closet. While he was certainly hoping he would not be wearing them for too long, it still felt more appropriate in this situation to start with at least a minimum of his body covered.  
  
He could hear more rustling outside now, the temptation of just exiting the bathroom growing stronger by the second. The only thing keeping him at bay was the threat of Henry just cancelling the whole thing if he dared to disobey.  
  
A few more minutes passed, and Alex started to regret he had not brought his phone with him. He even contemplated to get back to his previous activity, mainly out of boredom, when finally, he heard steps behind the door, immediately jumping up from his place on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
The door swung open and there he stood. Only dimly lit from behind he looked more like a celestial than a human being. It was by far not the first time Alex had had that thought.  
  
The light blue color of his dress shirt was flattering him in an almost unfair way and the sight of his exposed forearms, accentuated by the rolled-up sleeves, did cause a concerning tug in Alex’s abdomen.  
  
Henry had not really changed. He was still in the shirt and slacks he had been wearing all evening, but he had opened the three upper buttons and was barefoot now, which was giving him an entirely new aura. From the comfort of his boyfriend, the man he shared his life and literally every secret with to a dashing persuader.  
  
Alex took a step towards him, eager to lunge himself into his arms, but Henry lifted one hand, stopping him in his tracks just with this simple gesture. If there was a no-touching rule involved tonight Alex would suffer.  
  
Henry reached out his hand, signalling for Alex to take it and led him to the bed, where he could take in the whole scenario for the first time.  
  
Henry had pushed their nightstand closer to the bed. On it he had arranged the candles, a few of them already lit. In the back, only visible on the second glance, there was a bowl filled with water and a folded bundle, probably a blanket. Trust Henry to think of setting precautions for any kind of possible fire hazard. Alex knew exactly why he was in love with the man.  
  
Apart from that there were two plain bottles, one he identified as lube, the other as massage oil, a box of matches, a packet of cleansing wipes as well as, very prominently placed in the front, the elegant blindfold.  
  
The room was dimly lit, apart from the candles the only other source of light was a dimmed floor light on the other side of the room. On closer examination Alex realized Henry had even taken care of the sheets, changing their regular ones for an older piece that would forgive the possible contact with hot wax.  
  
He was so emerged in his surroundings that he hadn’t even realized Henry had approached him from behind. He jumped slightly when his breath hit his skin as he spoke up.  
  
If only the touch of a faint breath caused this reaction in him, made his whole body shiver and goosebumps cover his skin, he couldn’t imagine what Henry’s hands could do. He was very ready to find out.  
  
“I’m going to run you through everything now, all right?” Alex could just nod, too captivated by the deep timbre of his voice. “Alex, I need you to use your words. Did you understand?”  
  
His tone was not pressing but assertive. It was all a massive turn on. “Yes. Yes, I did. All right,” he hurried to confirm verbally. Henry stroked his shoulder affirmatively. Alex shivered.  
  
“I want to try the massage candle on you first,” he pointed on the one inside of the glass. “I have tried all of them on myself and it’s definitely the gentlest. If you like the feeling, we can work our way up to the heavier ones. Okay?” This time Alex remembered to speak: “Okay.”  
  
He was in absolute awe that Henry had even done a test run on himself to be aware what he was exposing Alex to. This was Alex’s fantasy after all.  
  
Although Henry seemed to have no problems with it, it was still astounding to see how out of his way he was going to make it a good experience for Alex.  
  
The realization made a second flame spark in the pit of his stomach, next to the lustful one that had been blazing since Henry had revealed his scheming. It was deeper. Warmer.  
  
“We will use the red-light-system again. Do you still remember how that works?” Alex nodded, realizing a second later that wasn’t enough. “I do.” It had been quite some time since they had needed it, but it was an easy enough concept.  
  
“Good. I need you to really use it. Don’t ever make yourself do anything you don’t enjoy.” – “I won’t, I promise.”  
  
“Very well, love. If you for whatever reason can’t speak but want to stop, you will tap me three times and I will immediately stop. Now finally, please tell me your safe word.” Alex had come up with one the first time they had tried the handcuffs.  
  
He had not felt the need to use it so far, but it was still good to have it as an insurance, just in case. He turned his head around to be able to look Henry in the eyes before he whispered it into the space between them. “History.”  
  
He was aware Henry was briefly breaking character, saw the assertiveness in his beautiful eyes make way for the deepest form of adoration Alex had ever seen. It was thrilling.  
  
Henry took his chin in his hand and turned his head a bit more, catching his lips in an unhurried kiss before he slung one arm around his waist and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. “Mmmmh, you smell good.”  
  
It was all a bit much. The touch of his hands and lips. The feeling of his fully clothed body against Alex’s bare skin. His words.  
  
He was suddenly happy he had bothered to lotion himself, revelling in Henry’s reaction to it. He wanted to be good for him. And he was way past the point of feeling embarrassed about it anymore.  
  
Henry kissed his way up his neck and bit lightly into his earlobe when he reached it. “I will put the blindfold on you now.” It was an entirely new challenge to bring out a croaky “Yes please” with all the intense reactions his body was firing at him.  
  
Henry just smirked, took his hand and led him to the bed, where he laid down propped up on his elbows, eagerly awaiting Henry to come back with the thick fabric.  
  
He did seconds later, kneeling on the mattress next to Alex, carefully tying the soft and robust band around his head. It was an immediate change. Way darker than Alex had imagined. He really couldn’t see a single thing, even if he tried to.  
  
It shifted his entire perception. Suddenly he had to rely more on his senses of hearing and touch telling him Henry had moved a bit next to him, closer to his body, his hand still resting on the back of his neck reassuringly. Alex thought he could even smell him more intensely now that he was denied his sight.  
  
“Is this good?” Henry asked for his confirmation. “Very.” Even his own voice sounded slightly different in his ears now. “Good. You will lay still now, and you will not touch me.”  
  
Alex bit his lip in slight frustration. Of course he would do that. Sometimes he suspected the other enjoyed him being at his mercy slightly too much. In reality, he too appreciated it immensely.  
  
The first touch was just a slightly brush of his nipple, nonetheless, making his whole body jerk in surprise. The joy in Henry’s chuckle was almost a bit too smug.  
  
Unfortunately, Alex had no choice but to provide him with this reaction again and again as he had absolutely no chance to prepare for where Henry’s touch would attack him next.  
  
He slowly traced his hipbones, then just the knuckles of his hands, his collarbones and shoulders back to rubbing his nipples, this time more vigorously until both nubs were incredibly hard. Alex expected him to move down his front again, teasing the waistline of his underwear.  
  
But instead, he suddenly felt his knuckles brush his jaw. Fingertips on his cheekbones, his nose his ears and forehead. He left no part of his face untouched, not even the part of his eyebrows still visible above the blindfold, covered it entirely under loving touches. Alex’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest.  
  
Finally, Henry’s index finger rested on Alex’s bottom lip. Traced the delicate skin with care, before pushing. Alex did not even have to think, he just reacted on instinct, opening his mouth and letting the slim digit in, circling it eagerly with his tongue and sucking on it as if his life was depending on it.  
  
His moan came out muffled around the intrusion. It was incredible. He could taste Henry so clearly, his incomparable flavor immediately filling all his senses. He liked this position a bit too much. Almost wished for Henry to straddle his face. To give him not only a finger to suck on.  
  
Fantasizing about having Henry’s dick in his mouth like this made him forget himself and the rules for a second, reaching out for the other man, who of course was at the advantage of seeing what he was doing, batting his hand away in an instant and withdrawing his finger to Alex’s disappointment.  
  
He squirmed when he felt the now wet finger playing with his already painfully erect nipple before trailing down, dipping into his belly button.  
  
Again, he just reacted, didn’t think and this time Henry caught his wrist in a firm grip, pinning it to the mattress above his head. “Either you learn to behave yourself now or I have to tie you up.”  
  
It was not an empty threat. Henry did not do those in general and his voice made it extra clear. A part of him wanted to push his luck, was excited to find out how it was to be not only temporarily deprived of his sight but also unable to do something about it.  
  
But the deep desire to be good for Henry was stronger in the end, making him dig his fingers into the sheets next to his body in surrender.  
  
Henry spent some minutes more to tease his skin before he stopped touching him completely. Judging by the movement of the mattress he was leaning away but quickly coming back.  
  
“Turn onto your stomach and cross your arms under your head. I’m going to use the candle now and I want to try your back first.”  
  
Despite thick clouds of lust and desire slowing down his brain capacity he immediately understood what was finally awaiting him and jittery followed the instructions, waiting there for some moments.  
  
What was taking him so long? Did he want Alex’s anticipation to kill him? The second he decided to tell Henry to hurry up the first hot drops fell onto is shoulder, eliciting a surprised gasp from his lips.  
  
It really felt more like oil than how he had imagined wax, but it was significantly warmer and very, very pleasant. Even better than the initial contact was as it started to trickle down his skin. The feeling made him gasp again.  
  
Henry gently rubbed his palm over the spot where the oil had hit him, working it into his skin. No matter what else was about to happen, Alex was already sure they would use this very candle oftentimes more in the future.  
  
The next drops were slowly building up, the amount of liquid poured onto Alex’s skin getting bigger with every time. At one point it felt more like a constant stream landing between his shoulder blades, running down his spine, a moan slipping his lips.  
  
By now Henry had changed his position and was straddling the small of Alex’s back, his weight resting comfortably on his ass.  
  
He interchanged pouring hot fluid onto Alex’s body and massaging it into his skin. It was relaxing and arousing at the same time, which was a rather confusing combination.  
  
After a while Henry lifted himself up and told Alex to turn and sit up, placing himself on his lap again as soon as it was possible, making a point of grinding down, showing him how well aware he was of Alex’s raging hard-on poking against him.  
  
Before Alex could think of a remark, urging him to do something, the pleasantly hot oil hit the prominent dip over his collarbone, making him groan and forget everything he wanted to say.  
  
Henry did not stop pouring it out, made it pool inside the small dent until it was overflowing, dripping down his chest, over his oversensitive nipples. Alex couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up, making Henry laugh quietly and weighing himself down more, to take the last bit of mobility away from him.  
  
Henry took his time with him, trying all kinds of places and techniques to pour wax onto his torso, interrupted only to rub the oil into his sensitive skin, so thoroughly that Alex almost suspected he was filing away his reactions.  
  
Alex enjoyed it immensely, the commitment Henry was meeting him with. But the longer it took, the more the feeling of relaxation had to give way to more primal needs.  
  
Alex wanted more. He wanted to feel more of Henry. Maybe even have hotter wax hit his skin. It seemed like Henry had recently learned how to read minds, since shortly after the thought had formed inside of Alex’s brain he got completely off him.  
  
Alex heard a blow of breath, most likely the candle being blown out. Then the striking of a match, making his ears perk up.  
  
“I am going to use the other candles on you now,” Henry explained from where Alex suspected the nightstand to be. His orientation had suffered a lot during the last… half an hour? Hour? His sense of time apparently had suffered, too.   
  
Henry was already back at his side when he added: “Colour?” – “Like a fucking meadow in spring. For fuck’s sake, get on with it, Henry.”  
  
To his discontent the next thing he heard was an object being placed onto the nightstand. A second later Henry’s hands were on his shoulders, pressing him deeper into the mattress, his lips close to his ear.  
  
“One colour, Alex. Nothing more, nothing less.” His voice had an unknown ferocity to it that made Alex’s head spin. “If you act up again, I will send you to bed unfinished.”  
  
Alex squirmed. A part of him, the one closer to his everyday persona, wanted to risk it. To be convinced that Henry would never dare to really go through with torturing him like that.  
  
But his rational self had long given way to a more primal part. And that part was way too far gone, way too needy to chance it. “Green,” he responded quietly, earning a soft pat of Henry’s hand.  
  
Although he could not even perceive shapes and shadows through the blindfold, he somehow still recognized Henry towering over his chest. Then the first hot drop hit him.  
  
It was entirely different from the massage candle. That had been a nice build up but _this_. This was exactly what he had dreamed of.  
  
The wax was significantly hotter than the oil, but in no way unpleasant, leaving his skin even more tender where the thin layer covered it. He almost begged for more, but fortunately Henry answered his needs without him having to directly ask for it.  
  
He lost track on where exactly he was pouring the wax quickly, just losing himself in the slight stings, the intense pleasure following it.  
  
When Henry let some occasional drops hit his nipple Alex couldn’t hold back a scream. Out of pleasure, not pain, but he still confirmed a very shaky “Green” when Henry stilled upon hearing it.  
  
This was everything he hoped for it to be and more. Because it was Henry doing it to him. The man he loved. The man he trusted with this life. He never had a doubt he would not perfect this to his utmost pleasure. But still, he was grateful.  
  
His chest was incredibly sensitive at this point. A part of him wished he could see which colour the wax on his skin had. How splattered he was. If there even was any spot left uncovered.  
  
It certainly did not feel like it, but Henry somehow managed to find another spot again and again, extremely considerate of making sure the hot fluid wasn’t running to deep, stopping it by making a barrier with his hand over his abdomen.  
  
Feeling his big, familiar hand rest there did entirely different things to Alex, he felt his cock twitch excitedly anytime Henry touched that area.  
  
He listened up when he perceived a dull sound, a type of clack. When he felt now two hands encompassing his hips at both sides, he realized Henry must have put the candle away for now.  
  
Alex had no time to mourn the loss as he felt Henry’s breath grazing his still clothed erection. At first it was just an almost chaste kiss to his tip, a soft stroke of his fingers along the length, but soon enough he started to trace it through the fabric with his lips, his tongue, as if he wanted to commit each and every detail to his memory. As if it hasn’t been imprinted there for a long time now.  
  
Alex couldn’t tell anymore if the wet fabric was a result of Henry’s spit or the copious amounts of precum he was leaking. Most likely a thrilling mixture of both. He wanted to move his hips so badly, but Henry’s grip was relentless, making him squirm and moan and probably even beg at one point.  
  
There was one last delicious lick, then the contact was gone, leaving Alex slightly confused and disoriented. This state was only emphasized when suddenly his leg was lifted.  
  
“I’m going to prime your legs with oil, so that I can take the wax off more easily later,” Henry explained, littering the tops of his thigs with featherlight kisses.  
  
Alex was so distracted by the sweet caresses that the words needed longer to get through to him. So, the massage candle had not only been a sensual easing-in. Clever bastard. He really had everything planned-through.  
  
Normally, Alex would enjoy Henry’s hands lathering the entirety of his legs with oil immensely. And he did, it felt so, so good. But in this state, it wasn’t enough.  
  
He was growing impatient, craving the hot wax burning his skin, the oddly soothing feeling seconds after, when the pain receded and gave way to nothing but pleasure.  
  
“We are going to try the last candle now.” This had to be the sturdy blue one, the one he had secretly been waiting for all the time. “Colour?” – “Green.”  
  
Alex was long over the point where he would dare to provoke. Henry traced a faint line with his fingernail onto Alex’s skin. Then he followed exactly that path with wax.  
  
He was generally very sensitive at his inner thighs but this was like entering a different realm. Had Henry not had the presence of mind to hold him in place by the ankle, he would have probably lunged out at the intense surge of arousal flooding his entire body.  
  
The new candle delivered exactly what it had promised. Different to the ones before it did not only provide scattered drops and splotches, but released an enjoyable stream onto Alex’s thigh, where it was quickly hardening.  
  
The next minutes went by in a rush. Henry covered both his inner thighs thoroughly in ribbons of wax until Alex wasn’t able to tell anymore where was up and where was down. It was all too much and at the same time exactly right.  
  
His legs were still up in the air, spread open eagerly, probably rested on Henry’s shoulders as far as he could tell, when it happened. For the first time the other was not applying wax to his skin. Instead, he was peeling the residue off. Alex moaned loudly, the tugging feeling going directly to his cock.  
  
And Henry repeated it. And again. Alex’s legs started to tremble uncontrollably. It was just so fucking much. He was so painfully hard, he feared he could come just like this if he did not watch out. Because he did not want to come. He needed this to go on, preferably forever.  
  
Suddenly, Henry gave a teasing lick to the head of his cock, surprisingly directly touching skin, making Alex groan loudly. Apparently, his cock had started to free itself from its confines. Or Henry had helped a little bit. It was too much to ask for him to distinguish this, considering the state he was in.  
  
Thankfully, his partner seemingly also had enough of his briefs covering him, pulling the wet fabric over his legs before gently setting them down on the sheets, making the whole lengths of their bodies touch. As he could not see, Alex had temporarily forgotten that Henry was still fully clothed.  
  
Every now and then he had felt the firm cotton of his shirt touch his sensible skin, irritating it just a little bit more. But there were to many other things he had to focus on.  
  
Now that Henry was on top of him, though, his covered body a stark contrast to Alex’s completely naked one, he recognized the underlying power dynamics for the first time. He was completely at Henry’s mercy. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
They kissed for a while, Henry setting an almost lazy, relaxed pace, not surrendering to Alex’s more urgent attempts to deepen the kiss.  
  
His hands wandered over his body nearly soothingly, weren’t there the reddened patches of skin reacting in an instance to touch. The occasional drop of wax he peeled off, making Alex squirm in his arms.  
  
All too soon he stopped though, getting off him and the bed completely. Alex grew more impatient every second Henry was not touching him, only spurred on by the rustling he could hear.  
  
What was he doing? Alex wanted to know, but he also was certain he couldn’t risk taking off the blindfold without permission.  
  
“Turn.” The order was easy enough and Alex rolled onto his stomach upon hearing it. “Oh my god,” he moaned out in surprise when Henry settled back onto him.  
  
The position was not new, but Alex realized that the rustling had come from the clothes Henry had been shedding. He was completely naked on top of him, his skin warm and soft and pleasant.  
  
And the way he was straddling Alex’s ass, his cock was perfectly fitting into the cleft, resting thick and full and heavy against his rim. Alex had no willpower left to stop his hips from rolling, unsure if he craved the friction from behind or the feeling of his own rock-hard dick rubbing against the sheets more.  
  
Henry effortlessly pushed him down by the strength of his thighs alone, forcing his movements to stop. “Patience, love. No need to hurry,” he whispered into his ear, the closeness of his lips and the sound of his voice alone causing another wave of desire washing through Alex, making him dig his hands aimlessly into the pillow that was within reach.   
  
“How about more wax?” – “Please!” He realized a second later he probably needed to answer with a color. “Fucking emerald.” Henry laughed in response. Apparently, he understood that Alex was very close to losing it, refraining from scolding him for the slight deviation from the rules.  
  
Instead, Alex felt his weight shift, before he was reintroduced to the subtle sting of hot wax on his back. He welcomed it readily. Henry took his time again, trying different places, amounts and angles.  
  
He gave some extra attention to the hollow where his back merged into his ass letting thin rivers flow down from the top of his cheeks to build a comfortably warm pool down there.  
  
He also treated his thigs some more and his calves, a place on Alex’s body he hadn’t even been aware himself of how sensitive it really was until streams of hot fluid were running over it, making him moan.  
  
And anytime Henry shifted on top of him, his cock caused the most delicious friction, making Alex’s abdomen clench in anticipation.  
  
There was the familiar clacking sound again, indicating the candle being put away and blown out. Then he felt Henry’s fingertips slowly tracing abstract patterns on his back. “I wish you could see how gorgeous you look. Next time I’ll bring a camera.”  
  
Next time. Next time. Next time. It was the only thing from that alluring sentence actually making it through to Alex’s brain. He wanted so desperately to experience numerous next times.  
  
Maybe then he could finally see Henry’s elegant hands gripping the burning candle, an image so clear in his head and still at this point completely fabricated from his fantasy.  
  
This time Henry did not just instruct him to turn around, but instead helped him to get on his back again. Pulling him close to his chest, covering his face in kisses again.  
  
“You are so fucking pretty like this, you have no idea.” After all the candles being lit it now felt like Alex himself had been ignited from the inside.  
  
Henry slowly wandered down his body with his hands and lips. Every now and again he scraped off a piece of wax with his nails, immediately soothing the delicate skin underneath with his tongue.  
  
Alex was in heaven. He didn’t think he could transcend that feeling, until Henry reached his cock and unceremoniously took it into his mouth.  
  
Without being able to see and anticipate, it was quite a surprise to be engulfed by his plump lips, teased by his clever, agile tongue. If it had been heaven before, now it was Elysium. Henry took his sweet time, giving Alex all he got, which obviously was a lot.  
  
Henry’s blowjobs had always been excellent, but somehow today it was even more intense. The way he teased his tip, sucked on it, let his length deep into his mouth and massaged the underside with his tongue.  
  
Maybe it was because Alex had been teased so much, because he had been craving any form of contact to his dick, that it was so incredibly overwhelming now. Or maybe it was his lack of sight making him perceive anything else twice as vehemently. At any rate, he was quickly approaching his climax with the fastest steps.  
  
But Henry wouldn’t have been himself had he not done something about it. He managed to find exactly the right point every time when he had to retreat a bit.  
  
Whenever Alex was dangerously close, he gave him a few moments to collect himself, just tracing his hipbones with his tongue or licking over the irritated spots on his thigs where the wax had been, just to sink his mouth back onto his length just a second later.  
  
“You can’t come yet, darling,” he even dared to say, in a tone that did not allow for any type of opposition. And the next second, additionally to his sinful mouth keeping up its work, he began to teasingly circle Alex’s rim with his fingers.  
  
It was completely unfair. Alex threw his head into the pillows, arched his back, his hands tugging at the sheets to prevent himself from grabbing Henry’s head and pushing him further, getting himself what he needed so badly if this fucking tease wasn’t willing to.  
  
He loved it, though. He absolutely thrived on the way Henry could control his body. From time to time, he suspected that at this point, after years of being together, countless nights – and mornings, afternoons and practically any other time of day – of passionate sex Henry sometimes knew his body and its reactions better than he himself did.  
  
Tonight, this was definitely the case. Alex really tried to hold himself back, but it was just getting too much too quickly and when he felt Henry hollow his cheeks and simultaneously slip a finger into him, he thought he could impossibly manage to restrain himself just a minute longer.  
  
But Henry retreated immediately, leaving Alex completely disoriented once again. He even jumped a bit when his head appeared next to his ear. “You couldn’t behave yourself again, now could you?” He could feel his cheeks redden in an instant. Of course, Henry would notice, what did he even think?  
  
Rationally speaking, he knew that he had any right to touch himself whenever he was feeling like it. But at this special moment, being so captivated by Henry having his way with him, he still felt oddly guilty. The feeling was replaced by utter confusion when the mattress next to him lifted as Henry stood up, Alex only being able to hear his retreating steps.  
  
“Baby? Where are you?” He could clearly hear the tinge of panic in his own voice, unable to suppress it. Henry wouldn’t just leave him like that, would he?  
  
“I’m here, darling. I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry, my love.” His voice was gentler than before, the urge to calm Alex down stronger than the need to keep up his dominant act. Alex was thankful for it. He felt safe with him.  
  
He faintly heard a drawer open and close, then steps again, before Henry was settling between his legs again, spreading them open even further. Then he heard the clicking of a bottle. He realized where he must have gone a second later when he felt something firm and slick prod his entrance, making him gasp in surprise and anticipation.  
  
He couldn’t say which toy it was exactly just by feeling it, was not as well acquainted with the collection in their nightstand as Henry was. But right now, he was so needy of something, anything inside of him, that he couldn’t bother being too picky. He was grateful about the intrusion alone.  
  
Henry pushed a bit forward and Alex realized with a surprised moan that the material was remarkably warm. His mind did somersaults trying to imagine how he had achieved this. Images of Henry just holding it in his fist entered his thoughts, rubbing his slender fingers over the smooth surface. Henry putting it between his lips, warming it with his mouth.  
  
But the most forbidden picture, as well as the one Alex desired the most, was Henry having had the toy inside himself all this time, waiting for the right moment to use it on him. Alex thrusted his hips forward in response to his own dirty thoughts.  
  
Henry spanked his cheek lightly to make him stop moving. No words needed, he brought the point perfectly across. Alex needed a lot of strength of will, but he managed to still and Henry approved by rubbing his skin, making Alex shiver in excitement.  
  
He then finally answered to the pleading of his body and pushed it in a bit further. Alex’s muscles responded immediately, tightening around it, trying to keep it inside, working against Henry as he tried to retrieve it again. “So greedy” he chuckled darkly, the sound alone enough to make Alex’s skin break out in goosebumps.  
  
Finally, Henry let go of what was most likely a plug, his muscles thankfully clenching around it, and crawled over Alex’s body, sitting down on his hips, resting his hands on his chest before leaning down to whisper into his ear: “It should be my turn for a bit, don’t you think?”  
  
Alex’s brain was too fogged with lust to immediately realize what he was saying. He ultimately got the message when Henry was pushing back and at the same time taking Alex’s swollen cock in his hand, lining it up with his entrance.  
  
“Oh my god,” Alex whispered in absolute disbelief. Henry responded with a chuckle that quickly turned into a heavy moan the more he impaled himself on Alex.  
  
Alex couldn’t process what was happening. It was all so much, his body so on edge that he was just waiting for release desperately. At the same time, he never wanted to stop.  
  
Henry took him like a champ, as he always did. He was rocking his hips in the most expert way, moaning contently, his fingers pressing firmly into Alex’s pecs. Alex wanted to see him so badly. “Can you take the blindfold off?”  
  
Henry bowed down a bit more, giving Alex hope for a second, before he just aimed for his ear. “Not yet, darling. Patience. Just feel me.” Alex groaned.  
  
He really needed to see Henry riding him, the fervent expression on his beautiful face, sweat forming on his forehead and sticking his hair to it. The way he bounced up and down, his own cock disappearing inside of him again and again.  
  
Nonetheless, his mental image was rather graphic and Henry was right: it was special to just feel instead of seeing his surroundings. The softness of Henry’s skin, the steady pressure of his hands, the sensual heat engulfing his throbbing cock. And the plug inside of his ass, creating the most delicious friction with Henry’s every move, stimulating him to an extent he wasn’t aware he could bear.  
  
But he wasn’t the only one. After a while of vigorously fucking himself on his cock Alex noticed Henry’s motions growing a bit slower, a bit more laboured.  
  
It was very understandable. But Alex could let this experience impossibly end without getting what his body craved the most at this moment.  
  
Throwing all attempts of well-behaving overboard he reached out for Henry’s shoulders, miraculously finding them at the first try, and pulled him down to his face. Thankfully, Henry himself was too far gone now for it to have any consequences.  
  
“Baby, please. I need your cock inside me. Now. I can’t wait anymore. Fuck me. Please.” He knew what pleading did to his boyfriend but at this moment it wasn’t even calculated. It was just a very primal need thirsting for satisfaction.  
  
Henry groaned, pushed himself down firmly one last time, before he stood up. There was no more time to waste, no place for teasing and playing around. Alex heard the bottle open again, it had to be the lube.   
  
Then Henry’s fingers were there, carefully gripping the toy and slowly pulling it out of him. Alex would have protested, wouldn’t it have been replaced with Henry’s big, pulsing cock a second later.  
  
It was the better option. The moan breaking out of him was feral. He didn’t even recognize himself anymore. But Henry was right there with him.  
  
As soon as he realized Alex was more than ready for him, he started to rock his hips, no finesse left to his movements, just urge. It was everything Alex needed and more, he eagerly slung his heavy legs around his hips and dug his fingers into his shoulders to bring him even closer. Deeper. It was messy and it was perfect.  
  
He knew they both couldn’t last long. Henry was hitting exactly the right spots inside of him and the way his cock slid against their stomachs had been too much from the start.  
  
And although he was so far gone, his heightened senses made him feel Henry’s every movement infinite times more intensely than they would have been anyway.  
  
He generally knew the other’s signs when he got close by now, but in this moment, he felt them like he had never before. The occasional stutter in his otherwise flawless movement. The heavier panting. The way his cock started to twitch again and again.  
  
Alex knew Henry was close and he wanted to push him over the edge. “Please, come in me, baby. Let go! Give it to me.” After everything that preceded it was finally enough to push Henry over the edge.  
  
“Oh my God, Alex,” he moaned, almost unintelligible, and with two last heavy thrusts he began to spill.  
  
Alex couldn’t take it anymore; it was all too much. The sensitivity of his skin, heightened to infinity by all the hot wax. His eager cock, unable to take any more friction. Henry’s smell and taste and sounds, all intensified by not being able to see him and now the warmth of his orgasm filling him.  
  
His own release flooded him like a tidal wave. He did not consciously notice the senseless words he said, or rather moaned, nor how he left thick ribbons of white over both their stomachs, nor how Henry and him clung to each other. There was just white noise in his head and pure bliss filling each of his pores.  
  
On the fringes of his consciousness, he noticed Henry getting off and lying down next to him. He even loosened the knot keeping the blindfold in place, putting it to the side. But Alex was too tired to open his eyes.  
  
“Are you okay?” Henry finally asked, after a moment of comfortable silence. He sounded a little bit concerned. “No…. I’m perfect.”  
  
“That you are” Alex wanted to roll his eyes, to ridicule the sappy statement. But he couldn’t stop the warm feeling in his chest from blooming. He really had no fight left in him at the moment, so instead of retorting something witty he decided to just snuggle into Henry’s side, letting himself slowly drift off.  
  
“Love, I’m so sorry, but you can’t sleep right now.” Henry’s voice was close to his ear and very soothing, despite the horrible words he was uttering. “I have to take the wax off you, and you should take a bath.”  
  
He was right, Alex was downright filthy, covered in oil and lube and sweat and cum and wax. He did not really mind, though.  
  
Still, he resigned himself to his fate and let Henry carry him to the bathroom, getting the residues of the wax off his skin by using lots of oil. It was way less exciting than scraping it off but right now he was welcoming the gentler treatment.  
  
After Henry had lovingly washed and dried his body, he carefully applied a soothing lotion to every single red, irritated spot he had left on him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be treated with that amount of care and devotion.  
  
When he finally was lying against his chest in the freshly changed sheets Alex was as exhausted and equally content as he couldn’t remember himself being for a while.  
  
“I can’t believe you did this to me when we have a transatlantic flight to catch in six hours. To visit your fucking family for that matter.” Henry laughed, sounding sleepy himself at this point. “Do you regret it?” – “Not a single second of it.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you leave kudos or a comment you have my eternal love (or just deep appreciation if the other thing is a bit too hardcore for you) ❤️


End file.
